The True Destiny of Hermione Granger
by FaeLoverMuggleborn
Summary: Hermione didn't have anything to live for anymore, or at least that's what she thought. Having been summoned to the past, she will find that she had only begun her journey. She would now confront the true challenge that the fates had set for her. She would be the difference between Camelot's victory, or its demise.


**A/N: Hello! Here is my new story. This is an Armione fic. I started watching Merlin not too long ago and I fell in love with Arthur and I just HAD to make a fanfic with him an Hermione, since she is my favorite character to pair up. I am currently on starting tenth grade (junior year in the States) and I'm starting to feel the amount of work I'm going to have this year, so I can't promise very consistant or frequent uploads. I'll do my best. **

**Just to clear something up, this story takes place after the Deathly Hallows and at the very beginning of season 3 of Merlin. This will probably contain some spoilers, but I have changed things, especially in the Harry Potter story. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know what you were getting into. I would also REALLY appreciate reviews. They are so important because they are what makes me want to continue writing the story. Don't get me wrong, getting new followers and being favorited is awesome too, but getting a review feels more personal and special, which makes writing the story even more exciting. So I encorage you to PLEASE review.**

**By the way, the amazing picture of Hermione in this story's cover was made by _JudyDepp_ from deviantart. I just edited it a little and added Arthur.**

**This is for any reader who is also following my other story, the Harry Potter/Narnia crossover, "Narnia's Fifth Savior". If you don't care about this go right ahead and get on with the story. Ok, I am NOT abandoning NFS. I had some major trouble with my computer back on December, and when I FINALLY got it back, it had other problems. I got so angry and frustrated that I didn't even want to see my computer for almost two weeks, and I lost my inspiration. I'm having some trouble getting it back, especially now that I have started school again, but I promise I won't abandon the story, no matter how long it takes me to update. I'll do my best.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Deep in the forest, a woman stood waiting. She was stunning with her shiny, long, black curly hair; her green-gray eyes and pale skin. She seemed almost ethereal in her beauty, but anyone who paid close enough attention could tell there was something wrong. The forest was quiet, too quiet to be natural. The animals seemed to have run away, sensing the deep darkness that her soul emanated, the danger that she posed.

Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves could be heard. The beautiful young woman turned and sinisterly grinned. From the coverage of the trees, out came a dark-brown horse with a woman riding on his back. She had long, curly blonde hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing armor, as if ready for battle. She smiled as she spotted the dark-haired woman standing in the middle of a circle of trees.

The blonde haired woman stopped her horse and dismounted, ignoring the slightly restless horse. She slowly walked towards the dark-haired woman, and as they reached arms-length from each other, they embraced.

"Sister," whispered the blonde woman in the other girl's ear. They separated with smiles on their faces, but still held on to the other's hands.

"It has been far too long, my dear sister," she replied.

"How's everything going?" asked the first one.

"Excellent, no one suspects anything. Even Merlin thinks I have changed," said the first one humorously. "What is it that we are going to do next?" she asked.

"As you know, Camelot is protected by a very powerful sorcerer. I want to find him and crush him along Camelot and that fool of a king, Uther. This is why we are going to find the most powerful sorceress that will ever exist," answered the blonde woman with a dangerous glim in her eye, "and we will steal her power to conquer Camelot once and for all."

The dark-haired woman's only answer was a smile.

* * *

Hermione Granger was tired. She was tired of being alone; tired of going to work every day and pretending everything was ok; tired of being haunted by the deaths of her friends. Tired of her life, she supposed.

Harry and Ron died during the final battle. She saw when Ron was hit with the killing curse as he tried to help another girl out. Hermione herself was responsible for killing the Death Eater who ended her friend's life. The grief she felt after that was too strong, and she had to push it into the depths of her mind to be able to keep helping in the battle.

After Harry saw Ron's body, he broke down. Hermione didn't think he had gone to battle Voldemort in the best of his capacity. He still won, though, but lost his life as he did.

Hermione's loneliness started at that moment. She had lost her parents when they were killed not long after she had erased their memories and left. They hadn't even made it to Australia when the Death Eaters found them. Now she had lost her brothers.

She thought she would be able to find comfort with the Weasleys, but they had banded together to grief the loss of Ron and Percy and shut the rest of the world out. She had no one else after that.

After the war, she moved to a small apartment and worked at the Ministry of Magic helping improve the rights of magical creatures, especially werewolves and house elves, never forgetting about Lupin and Dobby. She managed to improve things a lot in the small time she had been working at the Ministry. She was happy about that, but she still felt empty inside.

She was now twenty, but she didn't see where her life was going. She felt as if she had no purpose. She woke every night screaming bloody-murder with the memories of her friend's deaths and her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She longed for something, anything to keep her occupied, but nothing did. It was almost easy to achieve anything she set up to do, and only distracted her for a small amount of time. She had quit working at the Ministry, feeling that now that she had improved things for magical creatures, there was nothing else for her there.

She had tried to get close to the Weasleys during the first few months after the Final Battle, but they never let her in and always had an excuse to not spend time with her. She suspected that she brought back too many memories of Harry and Ron. After a while, she stopped trying. A year after, they tried to contact her. She accepted, but remained cold and distant from them. She could tell they realized that was their fault and that they were deeply sorry for having abandoned her when she needed them the most, but it was too late.

She didn't know if she would ever feel alive again.

* * *

"You said she was the most powerful sorceress that would ever exist. How is it that we will manage to kidnap her and steal her magic?" asked the dark-haired woman.

She and the blonde woman were at the Isle of the Blessed, standing around a rectangular stone table in the middle of a courtyard. The blonde woman was setting up candles in a circle around the table when her sister asked her question.

"You see, my dear sister, we are taking the sorceress from her time before she realizes how powerful she truly is. This way we'll be able to bind her magic, thus making it easier to take it away."

She looked up at her sister's face and paused, making it clear that what she was about to say was important. "Are you ready to destroy Camelot?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

The dark-haired woman smiled cruelly before replying without hesitation, "I've never been more ready for anything."

The blonde woman smiled too before raising her arms toward the sky. As if sensing what was happening, the clouds turned stormy, the wind swirled all around them, shaking fallen leaves up in the air. Through it all, the candles forming the circle around the table never went off, instead growing stronger and their flames changing to a blood-red color. This is when the woman started to speak the words in the Old Religion, each coming out of her mouth crackling with power and magic.

"_Stefni eg __þ__ig, __ó ö__flugur norn! Af einmana s__á__l og d__ö__kk fort__íð__inni! Okkar t__í__ma me__ð __galdur __þ__inn bundi__ð__! A__ð __lifa h__é__r fram a__ð __notkun __þí__n endar! Til a__ð __uppfylla hlutverk __þ__itt sem breyttum benda __á __sigur Camelot, e__ð__a fall __þ__ess!_"

* * *

Hermione had been sitting at her park when it happened. After the war, when the loneliness became too much to bear, she went out to walk and found the park. It was big, and because of this it had many semi secluded spots. There was one particular place in front of a lake where she liked to go when she couldn't deal with her emotions. She would sit down and gaze at the shimmering waters with its ducks gliding across peacefully. Ironically enough, she liked to go there to be alone.

It was one of those bad days when she found herself sitting on the grass in front of the lake yet again. The sky was orange as the day was nearing its last stage. She had been wearing jeans, red sneakers which matched her red shirt and a denim jacket to ward off the cold. She had been looking at a family of ducks wistfully when she felt it.

At first, the wind had simply picked up, so she didn't make anything of it. When the animals started to hurry away in fear and the wind grew even stronger, she stood up, sensing that something was wrong. That's when a sharp pain on her abdomen. She clutched at her stomach in pain and fell to her knees. The pain didn't stop, though, instead seeming to spread through the rest of her body. It was nothing compared to the Cruciatus curse, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell either.

Everything around her started to become blurry and dim; she wondered if she was going to pass out. She suddenly became aware that she was floating around five feet from the ground. By that point she was already freaking out, wondering if she was being attacked.

Abruptly, the scene around her changed. Instead of seeing the park and the lake, many different places flashed in front of her eyes with different people in each one. The scenes passed too quick for her to be able to distinguish anything. She started to become dizzy and the pain only made it worse. She closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon.

Not long after, the pain started to leave her body and she sensed that the scene-changing had stopped. She opened her eyes hesitantly. She barely had time to see that she was in the middle of a courtyard when she crashed down on a stone surface. She groaned and slowly sat up. The first thing she noticed was that she was not on the floor as she had first assumed, but on a stone table. When she looked up, she saw what she had failed notice earlier. The stone table was in the middle of a circle made by candles with blood-red flames. Outside the circle stood two women, one blonde and the other dark-haired.

"Hermione Granger, the most powerful witch that will ever exist," said the blonde woman in a mocking tone. She smiled sardonically before continuing, "Well look at you know."

Hermione had no idea what was going on, but she could tell that these women were dangerous. She stood up, grabbed her wand and pointed it at the blonde woman, since she seemed to be the biggest threat between the two.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione screamed. As the last word came out of her mouth, she felt a blinding pain in her body and she fell forward, close to the edge of the circle of candles. As the pain subsided, she looked up to see the blonde woman laughing along with the dark-haired one. When she stopped laughing, she turned towards Hermione again before speaking.

"Did you really think we were that stupid? We have bound your magic, so I would suggest you don't try that again since now you know what will happen." The blonde woman turned towards the other. "Come, sister, it is time we take the final step in destroying Uther and his precious Camelot."

_Camelot? What is she talking about._

The two sisters clasped hands and walked forward, standing at the edge of the circle. Hermione stood and tried to leave the circle, but she found there was an invisible barrier stopping her from doing so. Instinctually, she knew she wouldn't be able to break the circle from the inside, but she also knew it could be broken from the outside.

She turned back to the women and noticed that the dark-haired one was standing slightly inside the circle, and that the hand she wasn't using was inside the circle to. As she lunged towards her, she vaguely noticed in the back of her mind that the blonde woman was chanting something in a strange language. She grabbed the hand inside the circle of the dark-haired woman and pulled her in as she let out a yell. At the same time, she jumped out, making sure that there was one person inside the circle all the time.

"NO!" yelled the blonde woman, horror-struck.

Hermione didn't waste anytime to see what they would do, as at least the blonde was a witch and she couldn't use her magic at the moment. She ran full speed towards a set of stairs that let down, hoping that was the exit.

"You will pay for this, Hermione Granger!" she heard the blonde woman scream as she ran down the stairs. She spotted a pile of armor close by with a sword sticking out of it. She grabbed it and kept running, grateful that she had some way to defend herself as she had taken fencing and sword fighting lessons during those times she had desperately needed something to do.

She finally came to a stop in front of a small boat floating on a lake. She climbed in and noticed there weren't any rows. Fortunately, the boat started moving on its own, and as if sensing her urgency, it kept increasing speed as it went. Soon, she reached shore and jumped off and started running before it had even touched the dock. She felt an awful sense of déjà vu as she ran through the forest, recalling a similar situation during the hunt for the Horcruxes. She just hoped things wouldn't turn out as bad as they did back then.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a start. He had sensed magic at work, very powerful magic. At first he thought that someone in Camelot had been using magic, as he had sensed before. It didn't feel right, though, and he realized that whoever had used magic was outside Camelot, and he got the feeling that it wasn't very close either. He would have to talk to Gaius about it. Whoever was the source of the magic was extremely powerful, and he knew deep inside that this person would be coming to Camelot soon. He just hoped he would be prepared when that happened.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the prologue of this story. I am very excited for it, and I will try to update soon. It will be hard since I don't have much free time now, but it will happen. Please don't forget to review since it is greatly appreciated.**

**To anyone who is interested, the spell used was a translation from english to icelandic. I don't know why I chose icelandic, it just looked good I guess. Here is what I wrote: **_**"I summon thee, oh powerful witch! Of the lonely soul and dark past! To our time with your magic bound! To live here until thy use ends! To fulfill your role as the changing point of Camelot's victory, or its downfall!"** _

**I will try to write the translation to the spells I'll use in this story.  
**

**Until next time.**


End file.
